Dreams
by AraMetherlence
Summary: Between of life and death, dreams has to be found. How much Yuri can  realization of the  Wolfram dreams before its too late? Is it true that Wolfram leave everyone? What are actually happens?


**Title:** D_reams_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Kyo Kara Maou and its characters._

**Summary: **_Between of life and death, dreams has to be found. How much Yuri can realization of the Wolfram dreams before its too late? Is it true that Wolfram leave everyone? What are actually happens?_

**Place:** _Between Earth and Shin Makoku._

**Warning:** _The characters are out from the original story, unbeta readers because I still try find people and if both of you Beta Readers for me. I will accept it...^_^_

** Chapter 1**

_** What you dreams?**_

"Mom, I go first"

Yuri immediately run into the bathroom, Miko surprised. "Yuu-chan, where are you going? Go to Shin Makoku? Meet Wolf-chan? How are is he?" Miko ask excitedly.

Yuri was silent, but he was breeze up. "Mom was...*** blush ***...egrh... go first," pleaded Yuri

jumps into bathtub.

"Send Mama a private love to Wolf-chan…"

_**At Shin Makoku...**_

"Hurry up!" fate Lady Cecilie with worries when looking her youngest son were injured and lose much blood.

"Daddy..." Greta sobbed.

"Don't crying Greta, Greta's Daddy will safe" fate Anissina.

Wolfram state between awake and he looks surrounding, him whisper. "Yu...Yuri... where are you now?".

Yuri arrived at the temple, him was wondering since only Conrad invited him. "Strange? Did usually there have Wolfram, like upset people?" asked Yuri.

"…"

"Conrad, what has been happening now? Where Wolfram?"

"...*** bowing his head * **"

"CONRAD! TELL AND THIS THE ORDER" Yuri started to lost the patience.

"Your Highness.."

Yuri turned, Lady Cecilie directly hugged Yuri. "Lady Cecilie...tell me the true thing...what's happening now? Where Wolfram?" asked Yuri.

"Yuri, Wolfram...he condition...been unconscious after the accident," said Conrad.

Yuri shocked, he immediately ran to the royal room.

"Wolfram...what is going on? Why did you? We're promised, you are promised..." Yuri whispered.

_**In The Royal Bedroom...**_

"How?" Gwendal asked.

"Situation's danger in the beginning, but I don't know when he can realized" said Gisela.

"How I want to tell with Highness if he know Wolfram conditions?" asked Gwendal ***sigh***.

"Daddy Yuri ..." Greta moved Anissna hand.

"Greta ..." pleaded Yuri then held out hug on Greta. Greta tears, she running towards Yuri then hug.

"Daddy Wolfram..."

"It's all right, Greta ... Daddy knows about that"

Yuri got up, he entered the room. Gisela respectful bow, seeing Yuri come in with Greta. "How's condition of Wolfram? What are really going on here?" asked Yuri then approached Wolfram and with a soft caressing Wolfram hair. "Wolfram...he was was attacked by gang of robbers, I don't know how do Wolfram can receive such a situation while he had the powers ..." Gwendal answered.

"Probably they were have special deals power. That is why Wolfram get injuries. Yuri, don't be worry. He's would not give up easily, since he have Yuri and Greta" pleaded Conrad smiling.

Yuri was silent, he sat next to Wolfram which still unconscious condition.

"Wolfram, you're was a mess"

**Flashback**

_**Before Yuri returning to Earth...**_

_Yuri staring at side of window, Wolfram enter quietly._

_"Wimp! You will back tomorrow?" Wolfram asked. "Yeah and do not calling me 'wimp', I don't like it" Yuri directly rise again._

_"Hahaha...are specific to your too..." Wolfram sit opposite. "What do your dream of?" Wolfram asked smiled._

_"Dreams! Of course wish to be the famous baseball player later...***excited*** ...besides that I really love it since child. Weird? Why did suddenly ask such a thing like that?" asked Yuri surprise **(touch the forehead Wolfram)**. _

_"I...I am okay *** blush ***, your are my fiancée. Could not asked like that?" Wolframturns ask as well._

"Oh...fiancée...*** a smile ***, so I was as you fiancée also want to know the such you dream of? It's unfair if I am just know about that," Yuri closer face of with Wolfram.

"Yu-Yuri...do not near was, too embarrassed...*** blush ***"

"So, tell me...such you dream of?" Yuri asked again.

"Er...my dreams...I...er...I want you cry and I aslo want you would said** 'I love you'** if I die" said Wolfram, a smile sadly. Yuri was startled, he breeze up again. "Wolfram von Bielefelt...***mad*** you never try to play with me. If you say a such like that again, I would like cancel our engagement" asked Yuri.

"Never, Yuri. Forgive me, I'm only joking, but that dream was my dreams since the first time we meet...*** a smile ***..."

"Promise me?" ask Yuri.

"Yes, Yuri and I'll promise" said Wolfram.**  
><strong>

**End Flashback**

"Princess, we playing outside" call Effe.

"Greta don't want it! Greta want to accompany Daddy Wolfram together with Daddy Yuri" Greta answered.

"Greta, playing outside. Let the Daddy watch Daddy Wolfram here," pleaded Yuri smile.

Greta sighs... "Well..."

"Take Greta out" order of Yuri.

"As you wish, Your Highness. Come Princess "ask Effe smile.

Effe carrying Greta out of it, Yuri returning focus on Wolfram.

"You want to I crying and speak a love. So it that's you plan ? Say you are plan the most foolish and crazy game? It's impossible to you'd like to make me cry...impossible I will said that love...no! Enough, Wolfram. Hurry get up and calls me 'wimp' again...WAKE UP !" Yuri yelled for dear heart.

_** ...Be Continued…**_

_**P / S:**_ _**What will be happen next? How much can Yuri crying and express the love from his mouth and his heart as expected by Wolfram over are? How much can Wolfram is aware from the coma if the his dreams been achieved?**_

**Author's Note:** _Finally, I successfully finish on a single day ... XD, the story in was still too early to understand the contents stories since it still new . Sorry, I not smart enough about the power, the time I write about it, the idea was appears suddenly without investigated first. Anything, may all of you was comforted and dont forget to review it. I will strive, strive for the second and the last chapter ...^_^..._


End file.
